I Can't Do it
by Hplover123
Summary: Narcissa loves her son more than anything. She would do anything for him, even if that means turning her back on everything she's ever known


"Come with me. Come to the dark lord. Prove you're a loyal follower." Lucius urged.

Narcissa shook her head, "I can't Lucius."

"Narcissa you have to come. Forget everything else and accept him as your lord. We will have so much more power." Lucius was getting frustrated; she was his wife, essentially his property, so why wasn't she listening to him?

"Everything? Even Draco? I can forget my family and friends but not Draco." Narcissa argued.

"We will bring Draco with us. He will grow up to be the dark lord's greatest follower."

"You are asking me to condemn my son to servitude before he can even walk. I can't do it if Draco's life is at stake." Narcissa was adamant. There's was no way she was sacrificing her son. All Lucius saw in Draco was a potential heir to carry on the Malfoy name. Narcissa actually loved her son. He was her world and if leaving Lucius meant protecting him, she'd do it.

"If you really care so little for our son then I can't stay with you. All you care about is yourself and your name. I need to be with someone who will love me and my son." Narcissa said quietly.

"Don't you dare think of leaving me! You're nothing without me. And you aren't taking Draco away either." Lucius yelled, he couldn't believe the nerve of her.

"I can take my son anywhere I want. That's right, _my_ son." Narcissa was yelling now. She turned and ran to Draco's room. She snatched him up, grabbed his coat, and ran to the door.

Lucius grabbed her arm and whipped her away from the door. "Don't you dare." He growled.

"Lucius, let go." Narcissa was terrified but she wasn't about to let him know that.

He growled again and threw her to the floor. Narcissa screamed and protected Draco. Draco was now screaming.

"Shut up!" Lucius yelled and raised his hand to slap him.

"No!" Narcissa screamed and turned so she took the full force of the hit. She crumpled but continued to protect Draco with her body.

"You stupid women, he needs to be disciplined!"

Narcissa stood up and got in her husband's face, "You can hit me all you want, but as soon as you raise your hand to Draco, you've crossed the line. Say goodbye to your son Malfoy because it's the last time you'll ever see him." Narcissa whipped out her wand and stunned him before he could even move to draw his. The force of her spell sent him flying across the room and into the wall. He crumple to the ground and groaned.

"Oh and did I mention, I want a divorce. Good luck finding another heir Malfoy, because Draco is no son of yours." Narcissa spat and then ran out the door. She walked quickly to the apparation point and turned around as her husband, no ex-husband, stumbled out of the door.

"Go worship your Dark Lord, I can find power for myself instead of taking it from someone else."

"You always were such a Gryffindor. You never belonged in Slytherin, everyone knew it." Lucius yelled as he tried to reach her before she could leave.

Narcissa smirked, "Well then good thing this is the real world and not school." She turned on the spot and disapparated away from her husband.

She apparated into Diagon Alley. She started thinking of who she could go to. Standing trying to think of a place to stay, she realized just how serious her situation was. She had just left her husband; she never thought she had the nerve to do it. Maybe she was more of a Gryffindor than she thought. _Rather a Gryffindor than a slimy Slytherin._ She had not only just left her home; she had left behind her whole life. All her money, all of her and Draco's clothes, all of her valuables were back at Malfoy Manor. Not only that but all of her friends would never help her now. They were pure blood to the bone and wouldn't want to spend time with her now. She was officially a blood traitor now in their minds.

She knew of one place but dreaded going there. She tried to think of other places she could go, other friend who could help her, but couldn't think of anyone. It was no good, she was going to have to go there, it was her only option.

"Don't worry Draco; I'll take care of us. I just need a place to stay. So, ready to meet your Aunt?"

She disapparated and landed in the living of her sister's house. She hadn't seen her in years but hoped she would help her in her time of need.

"Andromeda!"


End file.
